


Mending

by RomaMarufixx



Series: OT3 or OT4 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT4, Other, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie and Mikey have a falling out and Raph and Leo get involved to fix things.





	Mending

 

When they had first become sexually active they had divided off into pairs, but they soon found that they were all attracted to each other so decided it best if they were all open with each other, a polyamorous relationship being the best thing for their family and their team. It had also eased Leo’s mind of favouring one sibling over the other. But things still weren't easy, when fights happened between two of the turtles it affected the rest of them, such as tonight.

Mikey had gone into the lab to find something that he had left there yesterday only to accidentally set off one of Donnie’s experiments, causing a small explosion and ruining a lot of his recent works. When Donnie and the rest of their family had run in to find out what had happened, Donnie had screamed at Mikey and would have lunged at him if Raph hadn’t seen it coming and held him back. 

Once they had calmed Donnie down, Master Splinter had taken Mikey out of the lab and to the dojo to lecture him about going in to Donatello’s lab without his permission, before making him do a large number of backflips and an hour of mediation before he was allowed to leave and had to find and apologise to Donnie for what he had done. During this time Leo and Raph helped Donnie try and fix the damage that had been made the best that they could. 

“I’m sure Mikey didn’t mean to do this Donnie.” Leo tried to comfort his brother. 

“He knows not to touch anything in here, let alone come in here by himself.” Donnie replied, not looking at his brother as he moved around the lab. 

“I know Mikey can be a pain in the ass Don, but I think you should cut him some slack, it’s been months since the last time he’s caused any damage in here.”

“All these experiments have been running for months Raph, it'll take me even longer to fix everything and complete and to fix this side of the lab and the new security systems I was working on are lost, there’s just so much gone.” Donnie said and collapsed in a chair he’d put in the damaged corner of his lab. 

“You’ll fix it in no time Donnie, I’m sure of it, you’ve fixed up the lairs every time that we’ve moved in a short space of time.” Leo said, placing a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“That’s different to my experiments and my paperwork that burnt up…” Donnie said. “Thank you for your help guys, but I would really like to be alone now please.” Donnie asked and his brothers nodded.

“‘Course.”

“If there’s anything you need, just let us know.” They said as they left the room.

Donnie sat in that corner in his lab, mentally mapping out his plans to fix up the lab, his experiments and everything else that had been destroyed or damaged in the accident Mikey had caused. To him it had felt like he was thinking for an entire day, but it was barely two hours, his thoughts being knocked away by someone standing in the doorway. Mikey.

“No!” He shouted before Mikey had said anything and ran towards his brother. “Don’t come in here!”

“I just wanted to apologise.”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

“But-”

“No! Don’t come in here, ever again! I don’t want you here!” He said and slammed the door in his younger brother’s face. 

Mikey had then left to go to the kitchen to start dinner as a way to get his mind off the day's events. Everyone attended dinner apart from Donnie, who hadn’t left the lab all day. After dinner Mikey had retreated to his room and nobody had seen him until shortly before eleven when he came downstairs to see Leo watching the late night news. 

“Hello Mikey.” Leo said as his brother approached him. 

“Hey Leo, is Donnie still in the lab?” He asked and it was then that he noticed that his brother’s eyes were slightly red and glassy, clear signs that he had been crying recently. 

“Yes he is, are you okay?”

“I’m fine...can you check on Donnie for me? Just make sure he’s okay and that he’ll go to sleep soon? I don’t want him pulling an all nighter trying to fix the lab…”

“Why don’t you go and see him?” Leo suggested, wanting his brothers to talk. 

“He doesn’t want me anywhere near the lab, let alone inside it, I just wanted to make sure he was okay…” Mikey said and turned away to go back upside but Leo jumped up from the couch and pulled Mikey back towards him.

“Mikey, Donnie won’t stay mad at you for too long, he never has.”

“He’s never been this angry before, it’s best if I just leave him alone for tonight.” Mikey said and walked off to his bedroom as Leo watched, letting out a deep audible sigh. 

“I hope this ain’t gonna continue onto tomorrow.” Raph said, walking out of the dojo, his skin slightly damp and shiny with sweat from his evening work out. Leo’s eyes traced his brothers form and he smiled before speaking. 

“It won’t.”

“Ya’ got a plan?”

“Maybe...I’ll need your help”

 

-

 

Donnie had decided to call it a night at one in the morning, planning on getting a good five or six hours sleep to get rested to spend the entire next day fixing his lab. He’d made it up to his room and undressed, before getting into bed. He started to drift off to sleep when he felt like someone was watching him. He went to reach for the light on his bedside table when a hand grabbed his wrist. He jumped up defensively and turned around to see Raph in the dark of his bedroom.  

“Raph? You scared me!” Donnie said as he turned the light on, and jumped again when he realised that Raph wasn’t the only one of his brother’s in the room. “Leo, what the hell!?”

“We didn’t mean to scare you Donnie.” Leo said and he stalked over to the bed, making Donnie feel slightly nervous. 

“What do the two of you want?” Donnie asked, irritated.

“Just wanted ta’ see if you were okay.” Raph said, sitting down on the bed beside his brother and resting a hand on his brother’s upper thigh. 

“I’m fine, just trying to get some sleep.” Donnie said, moving away from Raph only to find himself almost in Leo’s lap who he didn’t even notice had sat on the bed. “Guys, I’m not in the mood.”

“We’re just tryin’ ta’ help ya’ sleep Donnie.” Raph said as he moved over to his other two brothers and started stroking Donnie’s inner thigh, brushing against his tail every now and then. 

“Guys-” he started to say but was cut off when Leo kissed him and pushed him down onto the bed. Raph crawled beside them and attached his mouth to Donnie’s neck. 

“We hate to see you so upset Donnie.” Leo said, staring into his brother's eyes. 

“And we hate ta see Mikey upset as well.” Raph mumbled into his neck. 

“It’s Mikey’s fault we’re both upset.” Donnie panted and Leo kissed him again. 

“You know Mikey makes mistakes, but he’s trying to fix this one...you just won’t let him.” Leo said as he moved down his brother’s body until he was head level with his crotch. 

“So you plan to sex me up to get me to apologize to Mikey?” Donnie moaned as Leo licked at his lower plastron and Raph started playing with his tail. 

“We don’t wantcha two ta’ fight.” Raph said, as he started pressing gently against his brother’s entrance. “That and we wanted a bit of fun.”  

“Raph~” Donnie churred and Raph chuckled as he pulled his finger away and a few seconds later his finger was back covered in lube to prep his brother. At around the same time, Donnie released his erection and Leo swallowed it, causing him to cry out. 

Once Raph was finished prepping his brother, he nudged Leo who released Donnie’s erection and moved up his brother’s body to release his own erection, besides his brother’s face.

“Suck me off.” Leo ordered, cupping one side of Donnie’s face with his hand and his brother complied, taking his brother into his mouth as Raph thrust into his body. 

“You and Mikey were together before any of us.” Leo moaned and Donnie looked up at his brother. “You two have a special connection...you wouldn’t want to ruin that.” Leo said, before pulling away from his brother and making him use his hand to jerk him off. 

“You’re going to need ya’ mouth.” Raph grinned and he thrust deep into his brother. 

“W-what?” Donnie panted as he was passed his shell cell. 

“Phone Michelangelo.” Leo ordered.

“Why?” Donnie asked and groaned when Raph stopped moving. 

“Ya’ heard Leo, phone Mikey.” Raph said, making it clear that he wasn’t going to move again until Donnie phoned their orange banded brother. 

 

-

 

Mikey had given up on trying to sleep, he’d thought maybe he’d tire himself out by crying or reading a boring book but nothing was helping him sleep. He’d known that going into his brother’s lab was a stupid idea and he understood why his brother was angry at him, he had every right to be but he’d never been this angry and Mikey had a feeling that Donnie was going to be angry at him for a long time. 

Mikey’s shell cell began to vibrate on his nightstand, looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Donnie calling him. He’d heard Donnie go into his room barely fifteen minutes ago, why would he be calling him when he could just come into his room to speak to him. 

“Donnie?” Mikey answered the phone call. 

“M-Mikey…” Donnie panted and Mikey frowned. 

“Donnie? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, I wanted to talk to you.” Donnie said and Mikey could hear voices in the background, was he with Raph or Leo?

“Can’t you just come in here?” Mikey asked as he focused on listening on the sounds in the background, it almost sounded as though Donnie was in the middle of sex. “Donnie are you having sex?” Mikey asked, slightly flustered as the sounds he was making and Donnie’s voice was beginning to turn him on. 

“Y-yes...do you want to join me?”

“Do you want me to?” Mikey asked, fighting the urge to just run to his brother’s room and pounce on him, pushing either Raph or Leo off of the purple banded ninja. 

There was no answer from his brother but he could hear some voices in the background, listening closely he recognised it as Leo’s voice, telling Donnie what Mikey would do to him to get him forgive him and Mikey knew that he would do just those things. 

“Donnie?”

“Yes Mikey, yes I want you.” He panted and Mikey was gone, dropping his shell cell on his bed as he made his way down the hall to his brother’s room. Bursting through the door he saw Raph knelt between Donnie’s thighs, the purple’s ninja’s erection in the sai wielder mouth and Leonardo was knelt by Donnie’s head, pressing Donnie’s head down onto his erection. 

“Look who’s joined us.” Leo said, and Donnie opened his eyes to see his younger brother standing in the doorway, but couldn’t do more because of Leo’s hold on his head. 

Raph had pulled away from Donnie’s cock to look around at Mikey. “Ya’ gonna just stand there?”

Mikey moved forward, needing no more invitation. Raph moved out the way, exposing Donnie in all his glory. Mikey wrapped a hand around his brother, who moaned around Leo’s shaft. Leo pulled away and moved to join Raph on the floor beside the bed, deciding to give the two some space to fix their argument as well as enjoying themselves. 

“Mikey…” Donnie moaned, reaching out to grab the lip of his brother’s plastron to pull his brother closer, too turned on to bother bringing up the subject of their fight, all he wanted was his brother inside of him now. 

Mikey automatically moved forward, looming over his brother’s face, so that their lips were close, but not touching, making the bottom brother whine.

“I’m sorry Donnie.” Mikey whispered and Donnie looked into his brother’s eyes and frowned. 

“Mikey, it’s okay...please...just….show me how much you’re sorry?” Donnie panted and Mikey grinned, planting his mouth on his brother’s, before moving down his brother’s plastron until he reached his erection and swallowed it whole, causing Donnie’s head to hit the pillow. 

He didn’t stay there for long, his fingers found his brother’s entrance, happy to find that he was already prepped. He spat into his hand to lube up his erection as Leo and Raph were busy with the actual lube, before pressing into his brother’s entrance, making both of them churr and moan.

Seeing Donnie’s expression underneath him and hearing the sounds coming from Leo and Raph on the floor, made Mikey pick up his speed, racing towards his climax, grabbing ahold of his brother’s cock to make sure that he reach his quickly as well. 

Mikey always made sure that his partner came first, even when he was on the bottom he would hold off his own orgasm until the moment his partner peaked. Donnie cried out Mikey’s name as he came and with one final thrust, Mikey released inside of his brother, his weak arms just about keeping him up and preventing him from collapsing on his brother. 

After he’d come down from his high, Mikey collapsed to the side of his brother and tried to catch his breath. Once he had, he nuzzled into his brother’s sweaty neck and inhaled his scent, enjoying being so close to his brother even though they were both very warm from the ‘workout’ they had just done together. 

“I’m sorry I was so horrible to you.” Donnie said, giving Mikey’s temple a kiss. 

“It’s okay bro’, you were right to be angry...it was just scary to see how angry you could get...I didn’t think that you would forgive me anytime soon.”

“I know I got far too angry, I was having a tough day...I didn’t mean to take that out on you, although please...don’t go in my lab without me.” 

“I won’t, I promise.”

“We heard that Mike, so ya’ better keep that promise.” Raph said as he and Leo climbed into the bed either side, Leo curving himself around Donnie’s shell and Raph doing the same to Mikey. 

“I mean it bro’.” Mikey said, his eyelids becoming heavy as sleep got to him. 

“I believe you Mikey.” Donnie said, even though he knew there was still a possibility that it was happen again in the future, he would just have to try and deal with it more calmly next time, for the sake of all four of them. At least this argument hadn’t lasted more than a day, the last time two turtles had a fight, it had lasted over a week and had taken days to fix. Donnie kissed the top of his younger brother’s head as he snored lightly. They would also have their fallouts but at least making up was fun. 


End file.
